


one more thing

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Из телефонной книги Тренер так и не удалил контакт, и когда приходит смс, не приходится сомневаться от кого оно. Только текст сообщения заставляет его с тяжёлым выдохом положить телефон на стол и надолго впиться взглядом в несколько слов.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 48





	one more thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



Всё позади. До него доходит не сразу, а когда доходит, Тренеру требуется ещё некоторое количество времени, чтобы осмыслить весь пиздец, через который его заставили своим поведением и решениями пройти Карапузы. Стоит предложить им сменить название, вот только Тренер понятия не имеет, на какое именно.  
На них последняя идея, связанная то ли с попыткой грохнуть Микки Пирсона, то ли спасти его, то ли просто дать причину ближайшему полицейском участку встать на уши, тоже оставляет след.  
Тренер теряет дни в попытке вывести Мэла из состояния бревна, Джим ему помогает. Медленно, но верно Мэл становится собой, только шутит теперь меньше. Остальные Карапузы показывают удивительную стойкость духа, и Тренер с большим усилием давит в себе желание расспросить каждого тет-а-тет о том, не приходилось ли им и раньше устраивать настолько грандиозные и идиотские представления. Давит и задавливает окончательно.   
Помогает в этом образ Рэя: вздёрнутый подбородок, шероховатый от уверенности взгляд, и слова о будущей встрече. Хотелось бы Тренеру встретиться ещё раз? Тогда ответил честно, со всем уважением, но, нет, упаси его Боже ещё раз встрять в хуйню подобного масштаба. О том, что пообщаться можно не из-за очередной суматохи, Тренер и не размышляет.  
Встречаться с Рэем он не горит желанием, но зачем-то постоянно его вспоминает. Вряд ли их короткий период общения можно назвать сближающим травмирующим опытом. Того же Ннаха жалко было только Тренеру, у Рэя на лице отлично читалось разочарование с оттенком брезгливости. Последнее и понятно, не каждый день можно было в прямом эфире наблюдать за чужим тупым самоубийством.   
Постепенно, он и сам выходит из того же транса, в котором застрял Мэл. Жизнь продолжается и лучше поучиться на своих ошибках. Чем больше недель проходит с момента окончательного улаживания ситуации с тремя (да, он всё же считает три, не четыре) страйками, тем больше сил у него появляется. Он занимается залом, ездит в гости к сестре, где в тепле рук ещё совсем крошечного племянника на собственных щеках умудряется забыть, что его жизнь в какой-то момент вернулась на десятилетие назад.  
У него есть планы, подумывает взять в аренду ещё одно помещение, но это только планы.  
Общими словами, Тренер обходит стороной все мысли о Рэймонде Смите. Про Микки он почти не думает, может, сказалось то, что они так и не увиделись лицом к лицу.  
Выходит так, что Рэй сам вспоминает о нём.  
Из телефонной книги Тренер так и не удалил контакт, и когда приходит смс, не приходится сомневаться от кого оно. Только текст сообщения заставляет его с тяжёлым выдохом положить телефон на стол и надолго впиться взглядом в несколько слов.  
«Я хочу тебе отсосать.»  
С дурацкой точкой в конце.   
На часах два ночи, в это время занятий для взрослого (да и не только) человека более чем достаточно. Спать, трахаться, нажираться в каком-нибудь баре или там же принимать наркоту, хотя последние два пункта можно устроить и в своём доме. Тренер смотрит на экран до того момента, пока тот не темнеет. После этого снова снимает блокировку и повторяет этот ритуал.   
Самому бы стоило пойти спать, но сбил режим и никак не может восстановить, за что расплачивается уже долго.  
К третьему часу ночи, когда слышит на улице крики какой-то компании, он откладывает телефон подальше и убеждает себя, что Рэй ошибся номером.  
Спит после этого так плохо, что утром и не вспоминает сообщение, пока ближе к обеду ему не пишет один из клиентов, страшно нелюбящий телефонные звонки. Тогда Тренер в растерянности ещё раз смотрит на ночную весточку от Рэя и смеётся сам над собой.  
От человека, которому прямым текстом сказал о том, что больше не хочет его видеть, последнее, что можно рассчитывать получить, так это сообщение подобного содержания.  
Телефон уже в кармане, Тренеру есть, чем заняться до конца дня, не вдаваясь при этом в пространственные рассуждения, которые рискуют скатиться туда, где он не очень-то хочет находиться. Не в силах, если говорить начистоту.  
Если сообщение можно назвать проблемой, то Тренер её успешно игнорирует. Что можно ответить на такое, он не представляет.  
«Нет, но спасибо за предложение» — смешной и нелепый бред.  
«Приезжай, ты знаешь адрес» — ещё лучше.  
Как оказывается, Рэй действительно знает адрес, а игнорировать его появление у себя на пороге Тренер уже не в состоянии. Судя по виду, Рэй пришёл с миром. Тренер пропускает его в квартиру и ждёт каких-то слов о том, что Рэй реально ошибся адресатом. До последнего ждёт, упорства ему не занимать.

— Ты не ответил «нет», но можно ли считать это за согласие? — вот так сразу, не спрашивает даже, как у Тренера дела и не вляпались ли ещё во что-то Карапузы. Про свои дела тоже не говорит. — Мне нужно убедиться.

Руки Тренер в ответ складывает на груди, жалеет, что всё это происходит у него дома, что сам Рэй тут. Вопросы в лоб и невозможность уйти от ответа.

— Хочешь сказать, что не ошибся адресом? — ненавидит отвечать вопросом на вопрос, но в данном случае это лучшая мысль. 

Рэй улыбается и снимает с себя очки, проводит ладонью по волосам, на которых геля не так много, как в их последнюю встречу, поправляет прическу и снова задирает подбородок.  
Делает два шага вперёд и говорит:

— Нет, что тебя смутило? — то, как он разглядывает домашние штаны Тренера, заставляет с трудом сглотнуть.

— Время? 

Сперва Рэй поднимает брови, удивляясь. Переводит взгляд на настенные часы Тренера, качает головой.

— А, я написал ночью, и всё?

Тренер не отвечает, слова встают посреди горла. Остальные реакции, которые в нём вызывает такой Рэй, приходится игнорировать и глушить с большой затратой энергии. 

— Хорошо, если я ещё раз напишу тебе подобное, то сделаю это днём. Тебе нужен определённый промежуток? Обед? Пятичасовой чай? — его улыбка меняется, смотреть на неё немного жутко. Как будто они тут не предложение минета обсуждают, а то, как Рэй лишит его жизни.

Рэй стаскивает с себя плащ, кладёт очки в карман и вешает его на свободный крючок. За всем этим Тренер следит с обречённостью животного, попавшего в капкан.  
Конечно же, Рэй не останавливается, он подходит всё ближе и ближе, а Тренер мало того, что растерял все слова, так ещё и сделать ничего не может. Или почти ничего, ведь на каждый шаг, что делает Рэй, он отходит назад.  
Под колени упирается сидение кресла, приходится сесть, рухнуть.  
Рэй стоит над ним долгое мгновение, Тренер безуспешно выравнивает непонятно когда успевшее сбиться дыхание.

— Штаны на тебе домашние? — интересуется Рэй.

Послать бы его на хер из квартиры и своей жизни, но Тренер этого не делает, только кивает, чувствуя, как едва заметно дрожит голова.  
Пальцами Рэй подтягивает джинсы над коленями и встаёт на них. Происходит что-то сюрреалистичное. Может, Тренер совсем перестал спать и у него начались глюки?  
У глюков могли быть горячие пальцы, растирающие мягкую ткань штанов, заставляющие Тренера расставлять ноги шире? Были у глюков голубые глаза, уносящие мысли к солнечным дням? Мог ли у одного конкретного глюка быть приоткрытый рот, коснувшийся полувставшего члена Тренера через ткань штанов?  
Удерживая себя на месте и от того, чтобы коснуться Рэя, Тренер хватается за подлокотник.   
Самостоятельный и знающий, чего хочет, Рэй в это время трётся о его пах лицом, вжимается и что-то неразборчиво бормочет. Его руки гладят бёдра и одно движение плавно перетекает в другое. Рэй прижимается губами везде и всюду.   
Тренер смотрит вниз, не может не смотреть. Ему кажется, что Рэй и правда его убить решил.  
Он выделяется тут своей одеждой, слишком тёмный, только цвет волос отвлекает от продолжения мысли.  
Когда Рэй надавливает ладонью на стояк Тренера, то отнимает наконец лицо, позволяет увидеть уже покрасневшие губы (он постриг бороду — единственное связное в голове Тренера).

— Будь добр, — бархатным голосом просит Рэй: — приподнимись.

У него есть выбор? Точнее, ему хочется выбирать что-то, кроме как послушать и позволить стянуть с себя штаны? Здравый смысл с ним попрощался, теперь рядом только хаос в груди и жар, исходящий от Рэя. Тренер делает, как ему сказали.  
Рэй стягивает штаны и с довольным видом облизывается, белья на Тренере нет.  
Своими длинными и красивыми (уже можно сказать, теперь глупо не переваривать всё это в голове) пальцами Рэй гладит его по животу, по волосам, скользит по члену слишком мягко, недостаточно, очерчивает от основания до головки, опускается обратно и гладит яйца. Тренер только и может, что наблюдать за гипнотическим зрелищем.  
Рэй прижимается губами снова, открывает рот и дышит, целует головку, очерчивает её языком, ресницы у него такие светлые. Он дрочит, а рот не отнимает.  
Когда Рэй начинает сосать, то поднимает взгляд. Беспроигрышный вариант, позволяющий Тренеру потеряться в ощущениях. Горячие пальцы, губы, язык, влажность рта, всё это дополняет веселье, застывшее во взгляде Рэя.   
Хотел и сделал, нечего добавить.  
Он продолжает гладить Тренера по бедру, прикосновения становятся жадными в тот момент, когда Рэй всё же закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается.   
Коснуться его хочется до жжения в животе, а может это только возбуждение. Тренер думает о Рэе из прошлого, том, который с надменностью смотрел на него в зеркало бара; том, который не пытался скрыть брезгливость во время просмотра видео со свиньёй; том, который попросил запаковать Флетчера в ящик.   
Ещё увидимся — это точно было пророчеством. Тренер наивно решил, что уж право следующей (той, которая не должна была случиться) встречи осталось за ним.  
Вокруг его члена Рэй стонет, что добавляет ощущений, пальцы скользят по подлокотнику, так и тянутся к волосам, Тренер заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Он чувствует приближением оргазма, бёдра напрягаются, что не остаётся без внимания Рэя. Сжимает основание члена и перестаёт сосать, целует в головку.  
Стон разочарования Тренер скрывает вполне успешно. Для этого ему только и требуется, что прикусить язык.  
Неторопливо, но всё же Рэй продолжает, возвращается к отсосу, в этот раз забирает в рот больше. В мыслях у Тренера ощущения бледной шеи под своими пальцами, чтобы можно было ещё и так почувствовать, как Рэй отдаётся занятию.   
Звуки становятся влажными, Рэй облизывает член от основания, старательно это делает, словно начисто хочет вылизать. Его много и он жадный, Тренер думает над тем, как описать этот язык, но вся работа в голове встала. Только и можно, что наблюдать и не говорить ничего вслух, а стоило бы хоть что-то сказать. Да только теперь это уже не сыграет никакой роли.  
Во второй раз Рэй тоже не даёт ему кончить.  
Как будто пытается насытиться (насосаться — подсказывает внутри кто-то мерзким голосом) наперёд. Да, стоило бы убедить их обоих, что это разовая акция. И что открывать дверь перед Смитом не стоит, а ещё не стоит так опрометчиво сдавать назад в буквальном смысле, и не стоит оставлять смс определённого содержания без ответа.  
 _Да ты хотел, старик, хватит уже играть в дурня,_ — укоряет себя.  
Когда Рэй пытается не дать ему кончить в третий раз, Тренер не выдерживает. Отцепляет едва ли не онемевшие пальцы от подлокотника и кладёт их на затылок. Взгляд Рэя пересекается с его взглядом.

— Ты не писал, что хочешь поиздеваться надо мной.  
— И всё же, это есть в списке.

Большой, наверное, список, — с трудом заканчивает мысль Тренер. Про свой в голове сейчас ничего, тишина и пустота.

— Я уже перед тобой, — выговаривает сухими губами. Это его «пожалуйста, я хочу кончить».

Рэй снова облизывает член, выдыхает на влажную головку ответ:

— Я чувствую.

Этого разговора достаточно, Тренер цепляется пальцами за волосы. С сожалением понимает, что они намного приятнее, чем подлокотники кресла, особенно в такой ситуации. Рэй над ним больше не издевается, не останавливается, доводит Тренера до оргазма.   
Не выпускает член, пока Тренера не перестаёт трясти, а после этого облизывает головку. Пальцы в волосах сжимаются на автомате, это сигнал — хватит, прекрати, много.  
Бедро Рэй так и продолжает гладить, кожа там онемела от ласки. Облизнув губы, Рэй встаёт.   
Разъёбанный во всех смыслах Тренер так и сидит, расслабленный, полуголый, вспотевший и совершенно не понимающий, что ему следует сказать.   
Непослушными руками натягивает штаны обратно и смотрит на очевидный стояк Рэя, который так и остаётся скрыт за джинсами.   
Влажного своего рта Рэй касается ещё и пальцами, смотрит на Тренера и молчит. 

— Очень продуктивно, — говорит Рэй почти нормальным голосом.

Если его сейчас поцеловать, то Тренер почувствует собственный вкус. Жаль, что его тело словно приковано к креслу. Рэй подходит к раковине и споласкивает руки, вытирает их бумажным полотенцем.  
Тренер следит за тем, как Рэй возвращается к входной двери и надевает плащ.  
Всё те же красивые пальцы достают из кармана платок и протирают очки, после чего Рэй надевает их и выглядит… Не считая слишком красного рта он выглядит вполне себе по-деловому, как тогда, в баре. Тренер же вообще не может сравнить себя с той версией, которая пришла извиняться за Карапузов.   
Рэй не говорит больше ничего, в последний раз окидывает взглядом квартиру Тренера, натыкается на него самого, кивает чему-то и уходит.   
Тренер цел, Рэй выполнил задуманное.   
Ощущение того, что его использовали, что удивительно, не приходит. Даже то, что он не дал Рэю прямого согласия… Пожалуй, требуется подумать ещё. И желательно при этом не погрузиться в утомительную хандру.   
Что Тренер и делает. Так долго выстаивает в голове сложные схемы, что в итоге плюёт на всё и звонит Рэю. Выдерживает срок в три дня. Волшебная цифра три.

— Привет, — чешет бровь и стучит костяшками по столу.  
— Привет, — отвечает Рэй.  
— Тебе не кажется, что этапы нашего знакомства несколько спутаны?  
— Что, — Рэй тихо смеётся: — думаешь, стоило начать с того сообщения?  
— Нет, — он держит телефон крепко и вспоминает Рэя, стоящего на коленях. — Не хочешь вернуться на пару шагов назад?  
— Конкретнее.  
— Сходить на ужин?  
— Уже выбрал место?  
— Вообще-то, да, — он касается собственных губ, чувствуя на них усмешку.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я напишу тебе, — становится слышен чужой разговор, Тренер понимает, что Рэй, возможно, занят, но всё равно ответил ему. Ждал. — И, Рэй?  
— Да?  
— Нам стоит обсудить кое-что.  
— С демонстрацией? — в голосе смех.

Блядский Господи, что Тренер делает со своей жизнью и куда делись то его уважение и тот его отказ?

— Если это поможет тебе лучше уяснить, то, да, с ней.  
— Жду сообщение, — Тренер улавливает, как у Рэя меняется голос.

На этом разговор заканчивается.   
Он действительно уже выбрал место, ведь если позовёт Рэя к себе, то они рискуют вообще забыть про еду.


End file.
